elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tears of the Savior
Hard to locate all 5 It was hard for me to locate all 5 tears (i found only 4, returned to S'drassa and then realized, that i must find more :) I reloaded savegame then and searched again...Maybe someone should include map or something... 80.240.219.132 01:39, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :I spent like half an hour looking and never found more than 4. Eventually I gave up and made a new character. (Entirely true, but possibly not as related as one might think...) -- 02:29, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Yeah well, I have four and I've looked for the fifth for a really long time, and now I swear I see it in the ice right next to Garridan's dagger.. Please tell me I'm mistaken, though every time I accidentally roll over it it flashes purple.. There's one on the rock near Garridan, you're right there. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. Awesome Faic! 04:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Purple glow "It is also helpful to know that when standing near a tear, you will see purple effects around you for a brief moment." Is incorrect, as I wrote here. The 5th tear can fall off of the big rock and be among the smaller rocks. As I wrote on the same talk page at uesp.net. 08:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Huh? I found two tears on the ground before climbing up the rocks to pick up the one by the grave, are you sure about needing to find that one first? Also some seem to be easier to see from certain directions. Great Mara (talk) 23:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) did u try sneaking?? its possible for the tears to get knocked down to the lower level for the one on the rock. : I think you misunderstood. Someone edited the article saying you had to find the one up top first, but I found two of the tears before going up the rocks to collect that one. Contrary to what someone put in the article. I've already completed the quest. Great Mara (talk) 20:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Moved from quest article Bug - After gathering all 5 Tears, it is possible to climb out of the glade if your agility is high enough. You will find yourself on a high plateau with almost vertical cliffs all the way around. This is an unfinished area of the game, apparently not intended to be reached at all. If you jump down one of the steep cliffs, survivable again if your agility is high enough, you end up in an area that looks completely flat. If you run long enough in one direction, you will find yourself swimming. If you swim long enough in one direction, you will then find yourself swimming through the air. And so it goes forever, alternating between swimming and running. You may turn around and will eventually end up in front of the plateau containing the Glade, but will not be able to climb back up to the top. You will have to reload a save from before jumping down the cliff to continue with the game. Not useful, but interesting nonetheless. EbonySkyrim (talk) 10:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC)